Lucy Forbes
Storylines 1984–86 Lucy, the black sheep daughter of [[Dorothy Ashton]], and sister to the beautiful [[Billie Spencer]] comes to town in 1984. [[Shelby D'Angelo]] hires Lucy as the nanny to her twins [[Terence Grayson|Terence]] and [[Nikki Mitchell|Nikki Grayson]]. Lucy crushes on their "father" [[Razor Jerome|Nick Grayson]] and convinces his wife [[Amelia Grayson|Amelia]] to hire her to care for Nick's oldest child [[Zoe Grayson|Zoe]] as well. However, Lucy uses the job to get close to Nick. She is shocked when Nick suddenly reveals that he is attracted to her. However, before they can act on their feelings, Nick is killed in a car accident leaving Lucy devastated. In early 1985, [[Sonny D'Angelo]] hires Lucy as the nanny for his two young sons as he has just divorced his wife. Meanwhile, Sonny's uncle, international crime lord [[Dante D'Angelo]] wants Lucy's help watching over some of his most prized possessions and keeping them from Sonny. But Dante is murdered before he can tell Lucy what he wants her to protect. Months later, Lucy is approached by the mysterious [[Emma Donovan]] who claims to also work for Dante. Emma orders Lucy to check the basement in Dante's mansion but only come to her with whatever she finds. However, Lucy claims that the basement is empty and Emma knows she's lying. In the summer of 1985, Lucy tells her family that she's dating again and they are very interested in meeting the mystery man. Sonny is very suspicious when Lucy reveals she is pregnant and makes plans to take time off to give birth. Sonny receives a phone call and promises the caller he will get rid of the baby as Lucy leaves town to visit her sister [[Sarah Forbes Olson|Sarah]] in Hawaii. Lucy suddenly disappears in Hawaii and Emma is framed for her murder. Emma uses her government connections to get herself released so she can fight the case. In December 1985, it is revealed that Sonny had paid some henchman to kidnap Lucy and watch over her until she gave birth. A heavily sedated Lucy gives birth on February 3, 1986 just as Emma is convicted and sentenced to death. As part of her last wish, Emma wants to marry her boyfriend. Fortunately, Emma's ex-husband [[Russell Blaine]] comes upon Lucy who is suffering from amnesia and crashes Emma's wedding reception to Nick's twin brother [[Nicholas Grayson|Razor Jerome]] with Lucy. Emma is exonerated and wants to help Lucy restore her memory. In May 1986, Lucy finally uncovers her memories and remembers the truth. She had actually found Nick locked in Dante's basement dungeon and they made plans to run away together to escape the [[D'Angelo family]]. Lucy and Razor made love and she got pregnant. To cover up Dante's schemes, Sonny kidnapped Lucy and framed Emma for her murder. Just before their tryst, Nick had revealed to Lucy that he was actually Razor Jerome -- whom Dante had paid to take over Nick's life years ago. When the real Nick escaped in 1984, Dante faked Razor's death to cover up the switch. Before Lucy can tell the entire world what D'Angelo had done, she is killed in a car accident in June 1986. 1988=